


want grows stronger

by takesmeunder



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, unrealistic first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: Magnus and Alec's first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me when i join any fandom: how do y'all feel about smut? anyways, enjoy! comments and kudos are like cookies. i love me some cookies.

Magnus likes his drinks strong. His drink of choice is a double martini, but as he watches Alec make a face when he takes a sip of his own drink, Magnus thinks maybe he should start Alec off on something with a little less alcohol, and a little more sugar.

“This is…okay,” Alec says plainly, closing his eyes and downing the rest of the drink in two gulps. He puts the glass down on the table in front of him. “The beer you gave me last week was much better.”

“Yes, well. I wasn’t sure which drink you’d like best so I went with the same one as mine. Clearly, you’ve not had much alcohol growing up in the Institute,” Magnus says, snapping his fingers to conjure a beer mug. He sits down on the couch beside Alec and raises his brows. “So, what’ll it be?”

Alec moves slowly, raising his arm to take Magnus’ glass out of his hand so he can place it beside his own on the table. “I was thinking we could like. Talk? Maybe. If you want.”

Magnus exhales slowly, sliding a little closer to Alec on the couch. “Of course, Alexander. We can talk about whatever you’d like.”

“I’ve never. I mean. I’ve wanted. I’m a virgin,” Alec blurts out, his cheeks blushing a pretty shade of pink.

Magnus isn’t sure whether he’s supposed to fake surprise or not. “I may have put two and two together when Isabelle told me I was your first kiss,” he says slowly, fingers itching to fiddle with something. He settles on twisting his rings.

“Izzy… of course,” Alec mutters, wiping his hands on his jeans.

“Is there a… reason you wanted to tell me this?” Magnus questions, placing his hand on top of Alec’s.

Alec’s eyes drop and he turns his hand over so he can entwine his fingers with Magnus’. “I would like to do that,” he says quietly. “With you, I mean.”

Magnus hums, shifting impossibly closer. “Do what, dear Alexander?”

“You’re not gonna make me say it,” Alec pouts, head lolling backwards to rest on the back of the couch. “C’mon, Magnus.”

“Oh, darling,” Magnus whispers. “If you can’t even say it, how can you do it?”

Alec takes him by surprise then, turns slightly and gets hand a underneath Magnus’ thigh to lift him up and pull him into Alec’s lap. “I want to have sex with you, Magnus,” he says, voice pitched low.

“Well,” Magnus says, sending a pulse of magic through his fingertips to the back of Alec’s neck. “I’d quite like that, I think.”

“You think?” Alec says, eyes darting down to Magnus’ lips before he leans in and connects their mouths.

Kissing Alec is nothing short of, well, magical. Magnus has had his fair share of lovers. Men, women, seelies, warlocks… yet nothing in his past has come close to the way Alec makes him feel. The way Alec makes his _magic_ feel.

Magnus lets his legs fall further apart, gets better situated in Alec’s lap to deepen the kiss. Alec’s hands are all over him, up his arms, and down his back. Magnus nips at Alec’s bottom lip, making him gasp into Magnus’ mouth.

Alec pulls back for a breath, and Magnus opens his eyes. It’s when Alec’s eyes widen that Magnus realizes he let his glamour fall.

“Magnus,” Alec breathes out, hand cupping Magnus’ cheek.

“Sorry, sorry,” Magnus says, correcting his flounder. “You distracted me, Alexander.”

Alec frowns, thumb brushing along Magnus’ cheekbone. “They’re beautiful, Magnus,” he says, kisses where his thumb was seconds ago. “Your warlock mark is beautiful.”

Magnus shivers in Alec’s lap, blinks his eyes open and lets the glamour fall once more. “You really are something else, Alexander Lightwood.”

Alec pulls him in for another kiss.

Magnus can feel his magic tickling the tips of his fingers, so he settles further into Alec’s lap and sends a burst of energy down Alec’s neck.

“Nnnng,” Alec moans against his mouth, and Magnus smiles into the kiss. Alec’s hips push up against Magnus and Magnus can feel Alec is in the same condition as him. “By the angel, Magnus.”

“What is it exactly you want, Alec,” Magnus whispers, walking his fingers down Alec’s chest to the first buttons. “You have to tell me.”

Alec opens his eyes again. “Whatever you want to give me,” he says, which is no help to Magnus at all.

“Oh, darling,” Magnus sighs, presses a kiss to Alec’s neck. “I want to give you everything,” he says softly, finding he means it.

“Then I’ll take it,” Alec says, and he sounds resolute. “Magnus, I want this. I want you.”

“I think we’re far too clothed for much right now,” Magnus says with a smile, raising a hand. “Shall I?”

“Oh, you want to,” Alec flails a hand for a moment before putting it on Magnus’ thigh. “Yeah, that’s cool. That’s—Oh!”

Magnus snaps his fingers and removes both his and Alec’s shirts, sending them to the floor of his bedroom. Magnus may be hoping they end up there at some point.

“Oh, wow,” Alec says, his hands tracing down Magnus’ chest, thumb brushing a nipple that causes Magnus to buck his hips. “You’re incredible.”

Magnus leans down, following the rune on Alec’s neck with his tongue. His magic itches for release as Alec leans into him and tilts his head to give Magnus better access. “You’re the incredible one, my dear.”

Alec’s mouth finds Magnus’ again, and this time is not nearly as gentle. Magnus gets a hand into the hair at the back of Alec’s neck to hold him still. He licks into Alec’s mouth, feels Alec’s tongue for just a moment before Alec sucks. Magnus’ thrusts down before he can help himself, causes Alec’s hands to dig into the meat of his hips.

“Oh, Magnus,” Alec moans, slides his hand from Magnus’ hip to the inseam of his pants. His fingers move slowly, but Magnus feels every centimeter as Alec searches out his hard cock with his hand. They both gasp when his fingers curl around him over the material, and Magnus can’t hold back the harmless sparks coming out of his fingertips.

Alec’s hand moves to Magnus’ waistband and he freezes. He looks up at Magnus with dark eyes. “Can I?”

“Alexander, you never have to ask for permission,” Magnus says breathily. “You could do most anything to me.”

“Most anything, hm?” Alec whispers back before pulling Magnus back down, his other hand dipping inside the waistband of Magnus’ pants.

Alec’s breath catches when his hand comes into contact with the bare skin of Magnus’ cock, and Magnus tries to hold in his gasp. Alec tucks his head into Magnus’ shoulder as he gets his hand on Magnus, thumb sliding through the wetness at the head.

“Magnus, I… I don’t know what I’m doing,” Alec says, embarrassed.

“You’re doing great,” Magnus answers, somehow steadily. “We could maybe take this to the bedroom? More room there.”

Alec slowly retracts his hand, gets a firm grip on Magnus’ thighs before he leans forward and lifts Magnus up.

Magnus tightens his legs around Alec’s waist and goes back in for a kiss, smiling into it as Alec blindly navigates his way to Magnus’ bedroom. They end up pausing beside the door, Magnus shoved against the wall while Alec sucks on his tongue.

“Mmm,” Magnus pulls back, picture frame digging into his back. “So close to the bed darling.”

Alec mouths at the side of Magnus’ neck, but pulls Magnus closer and continues the journey to the bedroom. Finally, Alec slides a hand up Magnus’ back and drops him gently onto the mattress, crawling between his legs before continuing his very thorough exploration of Magnus’ mouth with his tongue.

Magnus clenches his thighs, grinning when he manages to flip them so Alec is beneath him. “Well, hello,” he purrs, his hands tracing the runes covering Alec’s body. “This one…”

“Stamina,” Alec admits, face flushing. “I didn’t—“

“I think one day I’d like to test that rune’s endurance,” Magnus says, finger following the design. “Tonight though, is about you.”

Magnus moves his legs so he can get down between Alec’s thighs, hand reaching for the buttons of Alec’s jeans. “May I remove these?”

“Yes,” Alec says quickly, lifting his hips to allow Magnus to pull his jeans and boxer briefs down his legs. His thighs twitch as Magnus tosses them onto the floor, as if he wants to cover himself.

“Stunning,” Magnus says, his eyes roaming Alec’s body. “You’re just stunning.”

Magnus crawls back between Alec’s thighs, dips his head to suck a mark into the skin. Alec gasps, twisting towards Magnus’ mouth.

“Magnus, please—“

“Mm,” Magnus says, nipping gently before moving up to the V of Alec’s hips and licking there. “Please what?”

“Touch me,” Alec begs, and well, Magnus has never been one to deny someone pleasure.

Magnus fits his hand around Alec’s cock, fingers tightening before beginning to stroke up and down. He leans forward and licks at the head, making Alec gasp and thrust his hips into the air.

“Keep still,” Magnus demands, and Alec swallows. “Can you do that for me, Alexander?”

“Not making any promises,” Alec says with a small laugh. “Your hands and your mouth make it difficult.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Magnus says.

Alec laughs again, hands dragging through Magnus’ hair. “Everything is a compliment to you.”

Magnus shrugs, leaning down to take Alec’s cock into his mouth again.

As expected, Alec’s hips move off the bed again, but this time Magnus is ready for him. He swallows around him, hand rolling Alec’s balls.

“Magnus, please,” Alec begs, and Magnus pulls back with a wet noise, tongue flicking at the head before continuing to stroke him slowly. “I wanna fuck you.”

“Such vulgarity,” Magnus teases, but his cock is hard and pressing up against his stomach, and he’s almost itching for relief. He snaps his fingers again, removes his own pants and Alec moans quietly when he sees Magnus naked for the first time.

“Magnus, you’re beautiful,” Alec says, and the sincerity in his voice has Magnus blushing.

“Mm,” Magnus hums, sliding up to straddle Alec’s hips and settle on top of him. He dips down for another kiss, sucks on Alec’s tongue and rolls his cock down against Alec’s.

Alec moans again, fingers pressing indents into Magnus’ skin. “If you keep that up, I won’t last when I’m inside you.”

“Speaking of…” Magnus mumbles, snapping his fingers again and slicking himself up with lube. He hasn’t used sex magic in a very long time, he’s suddenly very glad he wasn’t rusty. He summons a condom from the nearest store, and when he rips it open, Alec’s hips jerk. “Still okay?”

“Very,” Alec confirms, hand sliding up Magnus’ chest to pinch at his nipples. “Just… can’t wait.”

Magnus smiles despite himself, reaches back to roll the condom down Alec’s cock and moves his body to get in position.

“Wait!” Alec says suddenly. “Don’t I have to, you know, prep you?”

“I may have taken the liberty,” Magnus says, unbelieving that Alec is making him blush.

Alec’s hand slips from his hip down, down, down to where Magnus is hottest. Magnus’ hips jerk forward when Alec presses a finger into him, moaning when he finds it wet with lube. “By the angel, Magnus. You’ll be the death of me.”

“No dying,” Magnus says, lifting his hips up to get Alec’s cock in line with his hole. “I’ve been alive a very long time and no one has died having sex with me yet. Although, there was that—“

“Magnus, shut up,” Alec says through clenched teeth, body tight as Magnus lowers himself down.

Magnus shivers as he gets seated, his magic desperately seeking release as he rolls forward. “Sorry,” he says. “Got distracted.”

“Yeah, well,” Alec says, gets his hand to the centre of Magnus’ back before he flips them over. “Maybe get distracted by something else?” he suggests, settling on his elbows before thrusting forward and jerking Magnus up the bed.

“Wow,” Magnus gasps, fingers scratching down Alec’s back. “I can definitely do that.”

Alec drops his head a few thrusts later, entangles his fingers with Magnus’ as he sucks on Magnus’ neck. “You feel so good.”

Magnus can barely breathe with how amazing Alec feels inside him. He’s been alive for hundreds of years but this is the first time he’s felt so alive, felt so out of control during sex. He tightens his legs around Alec’s waist when Alec gets another good thrust in, cock brushing over his prostate.

Alec pulls back then, looks over his shoulder and freezes. “Hey, Magnus,” he says it slow, his hips inching forward where his cock is buried in Magnus. “Your, uh, loft is on fire.”

Magnus’ eyes snap open then, and he looks around briefly before laughing, the way his muscles tense up making Alec gasp. “It’s my magic, Alexander,” he says, pulling Alec’s face down to kiss him again. “You make me lose control.”

Alec hums, fucking his hips forward hard. “Hope you have house insurance.”

Magnus bursts out laughing, but is cut off when Alec thrusts again. His arms shake where he’s holding himself up, and Magnus realizes he must be close. He snakes an arm down between their bodies to get himself off, only to find his hand slapped away when Alec does it instead.

“You gonna come for me?” Alec whispers, breath choppy as he starts to lose his rhythm. “I’m gonna—“

“Tighter,” Magnus breathes out, and Alec gets it right away. He tightens his fist around Magnus’ cock and strokes him fast and hard, trying to keep in pace with the movement of his hips. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Magnus bites at the side of Alec’s neck as he comes, and it’s ultimately what makes Alec come too, hips driving in, once, twice, three times before he holds on his thrust in, his whole body shaking as he gets his release.

Alec collapses on the bed beside Magnus, out of breath with a smile on his face. “That was…”

“Incredible,” Magnus finishes, gazing around his room with a sigh and clapping his hands to put the fire out. “You were amazing.”

Alec’s red face turns impossibly redder and he gestures to his stamina rune. “I may have activated it when you weren’t looking,” he admits with a shrug.

Magnus rolls his eyes, turns onto his side to draw on Alec’s chest with his finger. “We should shower.”

“Can’t you just,” Alec waves his hand. “We can shower later.”

“Lazy,” Magnus says, but snaps his fingers and cleans them up regardless. “Nap, then shower.”

Alec smiles sleepily, pulling Magnus in. “Nap, then shower.”

Magnus gets himself comfortable, rests his head on Alec’s chest. He feels at peace, and so does his magic. As Magnus drifts off, he can’t remember the last time he and his magic felt safe with the same person.


End file.
